lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Romania (v.1: 5minutetheft)
Nicoleta Roșu (Romania) 'is a bodacious woman who has a fierce demeanor and an iron tongue. The 5'6" Romanian has daunting hazel eyes, short dark auburn hair, and relatively fair skin. She's a bit whimsical with her actions and is pretty unpredictable. Background Before Liberty: She was born in Bucharest but later on moved to Băile Tuşnad for at a later age. As a child, she was the sweetest girl in the world, ripened by culture and filled with curiosities. Her mother died at a very young age and her father left the household a few years later without a reason but warmly promised return. It tore her heart to see him leave so unexpectedly but faithfully awaited for his return. His absence stretched over the years. Nicoleta finally realized she was truly alone when she was 13, three years after her father's departure. This relevation caused Nicoleta to fall into a rather depressive era. Her eyes could not even strain the slightest hue of mirth. Her cheeks were pale and her complexion was pallid. She was ridiculed for being a country girl after entering a public school for the first time. Being home schooled many years prior, the young girl had to struggle to fit in the new society. She was relentlessly bullied and was emotionally abused during school hours, which led to mentally mortify herself at home. The world wasn't going to change for her. Therefore, she had to change. She took the pills. She sought a way out. Nicoleta slowly conformed to the environment around her. The girl knew she was not strong; therefore, she changed himself to at least feign strength. She hung out with the 'elites' and practiced their ways. Sex. Drugs. Alcohol. Lust. Genuinity lost its place. Her quaint memories eroded in a bottle of liquor. Her grandmother, who lived in Bucharest, realized that her senile grandfather was not fit enough to watch over the rebellious teen. At the age of 17, she was plucked from her mysterious homestead in the forest to live in the crowded cities of the Capital. Her grandmother attempted to discipline her by showing her the fierce qualities of being a lady. Unfortunately, Nicoleta found restrictions as an invitation to rebel. Moreso, she was even worse in this new environment. But entropy and order must hit an equilibrium at one point. Nicoleta made the worst decision of her life when she interacted with the mafia. Beguiled and broken, she faced a situation that could have ended her childish games. The gentle touch of religion shed light on her dark days. At least, that was what she thought. Prayer and orthodoxy at least made her believe that there is a way out. The whole idea of being forgiven for any sin appealed to her, for 'God forgives all, whether you are a murderer or a beggar'. There was hope. Over time, Nicoleta slowly matured. Ergo, she bloomed into a more compassionate person yet there was much she could not understand. The hardships and the confusion from the past nourished her to become a stronger person. Not surprisingly, she is still rude, hard-headed, bossy, fierce, and incredibly bold - traits that are probably inerasable. In Liberty: Nicoleta has made a lot of underground connections in America to get the things she want at a specific rate. She can steal without imediate remorse; it would be done swiftly, quietly and all that would be left is the dust shaken off from that object. Although, she doesn't always steal in the name of greed - even though that might be a little hard to imagine - and would steal in the ambiguous meaning of 'justice'. During such times, she would cloak herself to look reminiscent to a shady gangster. Even her speech is different in these clothes. It seems she recieves text message missions at times. ''The rest of this information is classified. Aside from her midnight adventures, she whisks her mornings and noons fast asleep and works in Cheuca at night. From time to time, there are some sexual exploits (only to sanctify herself by going to confession), fights, and just everything. She hates being in one place and wander lust usually takes her to places where she shouldn't be. Nicoleta has been caught up in the wild mix of attention. Frankly, she hates attention but would do anything if it is necessary. She is liking the idea of sinking back into the darkness quietly with no fuss and no glory. Her secretiveness is rapidly gaining momentum. A plume of mystique is starting to shroud her. Perhaps you never knew who she is in the first place. Personality Nicoleta, initially, seems to be a laid-back woman but is incredibly impatient and witty. She's rude when she talks and often speaks very loudly and boldly. This woman never takes her words back and would rarely apologize (and if she does, it would be quite a feat); if she does apologize, she would proclaim it from the bottom of her shoe. She hates backing down and is competetive to her very soul. Headstrong, stubborn, she thinks she is true to what she believes in. In the worst case scenario, she'd say something harsh enough that she'd deserve a punch. Until then, she would never lay a hand on the other person, despite how pissed off she would be. She speaks offensively but fights defensively. It would be wise to be cautious around her when she's completely pissed off - her banshee mode that includes the blasphemy of uncontrolled violence and lost of religion. It's a rare sight but not recommended to provoke. On the other hand, she can also be the fun and eccentric type of person. She's a daredevil and excitable when it comes to paranormal things and truly, she can be extremely suave once anyone gets to really know her. Nicoleta is kind in her own way and means well. Most of the time, she is just misunderstood. It's clear that Nicoleta is as tough as nails - a woman with a mind and body of steel. Though, It is a fact that steel can melted and then be manipulated to mold it into something entirely new Frankly, she's quite delicate and sincere on the inside. Usually she gets herself on the wrong track and needs someone to pull her out of it. So far, those who had bailed her out isn't exactly the best kind of people. That genuine side has yet to be seen. She tries very hard to control herself. Those eyes, that have been so condescending and sharp, are actually products of self-restraint. Nicoleta is trying to be very subtle with her actions unless agitated. Her 'cool' side makes her incredibly mysterious. Be warned, though, Nicoleta is still a woman - a femme fatale, some may call it. Malice is the honed knife she keeps underneath the facade. Remember, she may not always be aware that she is causing harm and would consider her manipulative tactics as a innocent game. Therefore, she isn't always likeable towards those who can see this. Due to her pride, she would flat-out not care. Towards friends and family, she is... radiant. She would smile and shake with mirth. Nicoleta would joke and tease like no other. This would mean she likes you. Strengths Nicoleta is pretty resilient. She's bold, she's proud, she's vibrant, and radiates with confidence on the outside. She would take the hit for anyone she deems worthy, even if it would hurt. She's passionate and loves to love in her own twisted way. Her suave and gentle side is subtle, but is very real. She does boast about the superficial things to make others laugh. Her true accomplishments are usually unspoken and she would rather keep it that way. You can't really generalize her by calling her completely modest. But she does deserve some merit. In addition, remember that she is a girl who grew up in a house near the forest. For so long, she was forced to tail behind other people and rely on them. Now, Nicoleta walks on her own pace and likes to do things her own way. She has a goal in her life and she will, by all means, accomplish it. Weaknesses Self-control is a very hard attribute for her to completely grasp. Nicoleta has a vice for bringing a small side of her wild nature from her teen years. Still young, she is tugged by the wiles of physical pleasure. Also, she is bad with giving tactical responses. She humbled herself so much due to religion that she cannot even lie properly at times. Unfortunately, she is also a victim of love. Although loyal she may be to companions and family, she is ever-seeking for something more genuine and real---such as truetruetruelove. This is a bound secret hidden deeeep in the depths of her heart. Due to this, she may be manipulated easily if done right. Likes/Dislikes *+ Alcohol: She's not fond of getting drunk all of the time. Rather, she loves loves loves fine wine. She's very picky about her liquor and would prefer quality over quantity. Giving her cheap alcohol would result to a blatant complaint from her, even if the alcohol is a heart-felt gift. This is just one of the things she does not tolerate. Not to mention cheap beer gives her major headaches that would prod the bitchy banshee. *+ Singing: A good tune cheers her up. Soothing a cappellas have the power to calm her down and bring out a spiritual side of her. It invokes her rare mature side. Nicoleta also sings but does not sing often. She's too shy to say that she is good---frankly, singing is the only talent she does not boast about. She's still too embarrassed to completely open herself up completely. *+ Night-life: She is seldom seen during the day. She loves the pleasures she would get from the night. *+ Macabre: Nicoleta sort of has a dark sense of humor and can be a bit very creepy sometimes. She likes to point out the dark symbolism, even during inappropriate times. She has a wild obsession with ghosts and the undead. And I do mean wild. She's not into witch-craft or any of the sort that has to do with opening the gates to hell. No. Not really. *+ Independence: Don't push this girl. I mean seriously. She loves her freedom. She may be out of control sometimes but she always finds a way to get back up. Nicoleta is always constantly seeking a way to become stronger. She's aware that she's a little fragile on the inside. *+ Religion: She is devoted to religion, but she isn't a religious nut. She expresses her piety silently and would not argue with those who do not believe. Perhaps she would be a little annoyed, but nothing more. *+ Sex: It's a good way to clear her mind. Sometimes, she gets creative. *+ Feeding people: She's... constantly trying to be a good wife. So... she likes to make other people eat her food. *- Work: Right. She can be a little lazy at times. She always, always has to have her leisure time or else. *- Condescending people: Nicoleta hates being intimidated and she would defend herself by reciprocating that notion. She hates the feeling of being weak. Forcing her to do something would make her harbor a deep grudge towards the culprit. *- Rejection: There are some things she takes to the heart and it is rejection. It's like a needle to the heart. She doesn't want to be rejected. She wants to fit in in every way and be loved for her flare. *- The past: She does not like talking about it. Maybe she would recall the happier moments when she was a child but nothing more. *- Being woken up: She loves her sleep. Don't ever fucking bother her in the morning. *- Being provoked: It takes a lot of mental ability to hold her back from punching anyone. Tempting her to do something wrong is one of the worst thing you can do to her. Lust... is different. *- Girly things: Pink prupru poofy adorable squeeable squishy pinkness will make her gag. You will never see her in a fluffy maid dress. She likes lolita and gothic stuff but enjoys making other people wear such things. *- Materialism: She thinks this is a temptation. Nicoleta isn't so flashy, honestly. Maybe with a couple of things but not with everything. This woman still wishes not to be the center of attention. Relationships Family: *'''Deceneus Roșu (Father): She describes him as a laid-back and a carefree man. Frankly, he acted as both her mother and father in one. It was just he really knew how to substitute her lost mother and nourished her with the suffice adoration every child needs. He represents the ancient nation of Dacia. *'Ana Roșu (Mother)': Her mother who died in bed shortly after suffering from a stroke. She refused to go to the hospital because Nicoleta's family surely would not be able to pay for the medical fees. In her room as a child, she would still hear her mother's lullabies and singing without being afraid. She could, perhaps, be the embodiment of Wallachia. *'Basarab' Roșu (Maternal Grandfather): He is a man who used to have a sharp mind and incredible boldness that earned him a few merits from World War II. All that remains presently is an old man who likes to sleep, drink, and dance when he is drunk. When he does not act senile, Basarab does straighten up and would give good advice when the stars align for this event (when he's not drunk, mind you). He doesn't like his wife and doesn't really get along with Roma. *'Roma Vargas (Paternal Grandfather)': Her grandpa from her dad's side. She calls him stupid but doesn't really know how similar she is to him. *'Nicolae Roșu (Uncle)': The man who caused the separation to occur. Whilst under his charm, she loved him dearly at first until she realized what kind of man he really was. His greed resulted to a dispute over the family wealth that ultimately compelled her father to make the decision to move. She blamed him for her mother's death because of his injustice and avarice. She laughed after hearing news that he and his wife died in their burning house on Christmas day. He is the reincarnation of Nicolae Ceauşescu. *'Mihailo Marić (Serbia)': He is a brother figure (frate meu) to her whom she met when she was young. She still shows her perky and happy side to him and only him. Nicoleta chatters and rambles quite a lot when it comes to talking to or about Mihailo, whom she also affectionately and teasingly calls 'Miha'. *'Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy)': Her other little cousin who is also a victim to her perpetual teasing. She goes easier on him because he's totally clueless. *'Lovino Vargas (S. Italy)': Nicoleta's little cousin who she loves to tease relentlessly. She takes every chance she can grab just to see his annoyed and flustered face. Deep down, she really does care... Somewhat. It appears that the mafia has been getting on to him. Friends/Acquaintances: *'Alfred F. Jones (United States of America)': A guy she met at Chueca one night. She thought he was cute at first until he became downright silly and drunk. Now she just thinks he's funny but it appears he gets in her way at peculiar times. *'Dewdd "Dewi" Erclyff Ainsworth-Kirkland (Wales):' She met him through a blind date set by his mother online. Nicoleta was nice to him after imagining him to be a 'good boy' (AKA a soft and tender man where God would shake his head in disapproval if she sullies him with badwill). She thinks he's alright and enjoys watching his reactions. *'Lili Sophia Zwingli (Liechtenstein)': A girl she met in the library who caught her reading naughty things. Nicoleta thought she was some sexual lolita girl and continuously thought she was that type of girl. However, both calmed down and had a nice conversation about cats. She thinks Lili is adorable. *'Valdi Jónsson (Iceland)': A boy she found eying clothes at the mall. She thought of him as some little reincarnation of an angel and found him incredibly cute. She twists her words so it doesn't sound like she's doting over him when she really just is. *'Vlad Tere (Transylvania)': Yet to be... announced. Enemies/Rivals: *'Sadiq Adnan (Turkey)': Definitely the rival rather than an enemy. She'd joke around with him and would call him 'bastard' and 'asshole' as if it really is his name. Most of the time she doesn't mean her insults. *'Ivan Vladmirovich Braginsky (Russia)': A man she met when she was younger. She doesn't exactly like him due to the fact he pushed her into a lake when she was an adolescent. She harbored hatred ever since because she had never feared death more than that instance. Nowadays, she tries to find every way to annoy him because she didn't want to admit he's alright now. She forgave him but her pride encumbered any traces of total kindness towards him. In the name of mischief, however, she would gladly join his side or go against itJoselle 00:18, February 24, 2011 (UTC). Love Interests: *'Sadiq Adnan (Turkey)': A man she met when she was eighteen in Romania. After love and lust passed away, Sadiq eventually had to leave to return to Turkey. The unexpected leave was reacted with bitterness because it surfaced memories of her wandering father. Ever since, Nicoleta has been sharpening her knives at him because -for the first and last time - she was serious about their relationship. Now she tries her best to act cordial but with an added spice. *'Ion Sollomovici (Moldova)': She met him when she was young and had this strange compulsion to love him. In fact, she even proposed to him, or whom she thought was him! On present day, she still persists or hints something about their engagement (though she proposed to the wrong twin). Due to that, she is extremely perky and sweet around him, oblivious to all of the spiteful things he would (subtly) express. Perpetually, she has his back and deeply found a reason to protect him. Fun Facts *Nicoleta, as mentioned before, adores paranormal activities. By God, if someone is to throw her in a cemetary, she'd act as if she is in a fucking ''carnival. She can watch horror movies and watch a surgery without batting an eyelash. Essentially, she isn't really afraid of anything except for deep water. *Her breasts are unusually large but strangely, she never really cares or does anything. Nicoleta wears clothes she thinks is comfortable and that would usually show an ample amount of cleavage. She'd be oblivious to any staring or talk about her breasts unless said so conspicuously. *She loves cats. Nicoleta is hesitant about black cats (those a bad luck in Romanian superstition) but cares for them anyway. She has a dark brown cat named Gigi who is probably one of the scariest cats in the world. For example, it stalks around the house at night and would alert Nicoleta of deaths and mishaps of others. *She's superstitious. Don't act surprised if she throws salt over her shoulder. *Speaks Russian, Romanian, and English fluently. *Uses a spring baton in cases of danger. She also has the family heirloom, the Falx , but rest assured, she won't use it unless her opponents deserve it. *Drives like a bitch on drugs. Which may sometimes be the case. She has a bike and that isn't much good either. *Parkour is her forte. It can only be seen when she's in her gangster's guise. *That hairclip of hers represents the Wolf headed dragon and it was given to her by her father. Oddly, the hairclip is never in one position and it sometimes changes according to her mood. An optical illusion or is it possessed? Who knows! * Nicoleta's genderbendself is a dark haired man named '''Andrei Rosu'. In contrast to Nicoleta's snarky and firey personality, Andrei is a little more reserved and cold but lazy. He spends morning and afternoons sleeping and does all sorts of things in the evening. He's fond of getting into intercourses with other women (and men if he feels like it). Similar to Nicoleta, he steals things at night (and your virginity - he likes virgins). He's much more grumpy but knows how to be smooth and playful when he can. Category:Eastern Europe Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Currently Played